


Damien

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Antichrist, Art, Damien - Freeform, Damien Thorn - Freeform, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien is unaware of the forces within him, but it's just a matter of time before he sees his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damien

**Author's Note:**

> Eagerly anticipating Damien, with Bradley James in the title role.

                

 


End file.
